nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NOBODY/Accounts are coming! What are your plans?
Hi all! Nitrome has announced that next week (between July 8th and 12th) that accounts will be coming! Yay! Yahoo! The first time Nitrome announced something relating to accounts was in 2011 - over 2 years ago! Finally, they're coming! What do you plan on doing? Due to my flexible school schedule (and a little school work on weekends), I've been able to take the day off when the accounts come, so I can write about them. So, when accounts are released, what do you plan on doing? Although you creating an account is one thing all people plan on doing, what else do you plan on doing once the account is created? Looking for badges? Looking for new avatars? When accounts come out, if you want to write about account, you help me find out all there is about accounts. Stuff to do includes writing down how to get avatars, badges, and other stuff. If people can create video walkthroughs on how to do this, we can even get the Youtube crowd coming to the wiki! However... don't feel obligated to help. It's just a suggestion, I'm not forcing you, it's not like you get shot for not editing. Unfortunately, it seems as though that close to any big Nitrome release, I'm always bogged down writing about something else Nitrome. When Test Subject Complete was released, it came to me as a shocker, as I was only half way through playing Colour Blind (remember how I found a beta version of Colour Blind to play, one I could play before the game was released?), and it was due to Colour Blind that 2 months after TSC's release that we still don't have all the information pertaining to Test Subject Complete articles. For Colour Blind's release, I was busy... writing about Colour Blind. You see, Nitrome updated the Colour Blind beta game on Saturday, a few days before the game was released (the game was released on the Tuesday that came after that Saturday). As such, when it was released, I wasn't prepared for it, as I didn't have the article completely ready or all the videos up. And for this release of the accounts, I'm still writing about Icebreaker content. So as you can see, I'm bogged down with so much Nitrome stuff to do. So help with the accounts would be appreciated. Post in the comment what you are going to do once you create your Nitrome account next week. Probability Do you like math? Yes No Regardless of what you vote, it's quite easy to determine the probability of the accounts being released, since we run an equal chance of getting something Nitrome promises each day of the week when they say we'll get something "next week". If each day of the week is assigned a number (Monday = 1, Tuesday = 2, etc.), since there are five days of the week, if that number divided by 5 then multiplied by 100, then the probability for accounts being released is: Of course, this probability is only correct if Nitrome doesn't run into any problems. Category:Blog posts